Second Seasons
by GravityFail
Summary: After a long battle with Orochimaru they managed to get him back but the price was as they now regret the life of one Uzumaki Naruto. Two years have passed since his death. The rookie nine and Gai's team promised to... Full summary inside.


**Title -** Second Seasons

**Pairings -** Not sure Probably ItaNaru if yaoi or Naruto and a girl. Don't know yet.

**Fic -** Multi chapter

**Rating -** M

**Plot -** After a long battle with Orochimaru they managed to get him the Uchiha back but the price to pay as they now regret was the life of one Uzumaki Naruto. Two years have passed since his death. All eleven shinobi promised to become stronger for Naruto, and now they face the two traitors. Just when the Uchiha and Hatake's combined technique the chidori was about to hit it was stopped by another.

"Orochimaru-sama should I dispose of these worthless scum that dared to be in your presence?"

"Of course, my beautiful prodigy." licking his lips he motioned the figure to remove his cloak only to reveal their worst fear. The man had long blond hair with red streaks, tan skin, one blue eye and one red eye, and not just any red eye the eye of the Kyuubi.

And so the battle began.

Legend

"Talking"

__

'Thinking'

****

"Jutsu names"

Prologue

The scent of medicine, herbs and some other unknown substance reeked as the figure lying in the bed inhaled the different variety of smells. Opening his eyelids he reveled to have those eyes that have become a rarity in this country.

His eyes wore that of the crystalline blue that had a coating of shadows around it. His eyes showed that of innocence of a child and curiosity towards the outside world behind that of the bared window. Reaching the window he saw only... nothing that interested him. His mind started to wonder around as he stared blankly at the wall.

An outside scent made itself present. Inhaling the scent he noticed that this scent was covered with that of snakes hiding the person's natural smell. The brown wooden door opened and in came a man.

The man had long silky black hair, piercing golden eyes and pale skin that seemed to be as delicate as that of freshly fallen snow.

The young boy's eyes looked at this person in confusion.

Who was he?

He couldn't remember.

But then again he didn't know who he himself was. He stared at those piercing golden eyes. For some odd reason he felt entranced by those golden irises. The man made his way towards him while the boy remained still and perfectly quiet.

The man raised his hand and started to caress the young boy's cheek as the boy leaned into the foreign touch. The man's piercing eyes stared into the depths of blue irises that the young man possessed.

Both locked into a gaze until the older man spoke in voice that resembled that of pure wine.

"Do you not remember me Naruto-kun?" his voice was calm and cool yet bitter at the same time.

The boy's eyes grew in curiosity of him as well as confusion at the mention of that name. It sounded so familiar yet so foreign at the same time.

Looking at the child in front of him he couldn't help but let a small smirk grace his features.

His prodigy betrayed him and now in front of him there sat his old teammate's prodigy.

One that far surpassed his very own.

His prodigy was a failure but this one possessed the qualities his failure of a student did not have.

Strength - He had seen the boy in action once before but at that time he was weak. A week ago he had seen him in the battle field once again. He had grown beautifully since the last time they had met. In strength, the boy had his own power which dramatically increased since their last meeting and with that power if you were to add the power of the Kyuubi which is unbeatable to mortal men you would have the ultimate being if trained better that is.

Mind - This quality the young one in front of him and his own prodigy both possessed yet his student failed miserably while his old teammate's student succeeded. He had seen that cunning mind in work. That was a mind of genius. A mind that survived and surpassed it's abuser's attacks.

A strategist,

A prodigy.

Loyalty - This young one possessed loyalty while his student possessed none. Considering his amount of loyalty it would have been extremely difficult but having amnesia and being merged with the Kyuubi it wasn't a problem. Without Kyuubi soul there in his mind is like that of child thanks to the amnesia. And as for the memories, well he had Kabuto for that.

Moving his hand towards his whiskers he let a small smile out.

He had another chance but this time with a true prodigy, one that had both brains and brawns. He will remain loyal to him and he would make sure of it. _'You have failed once again Jiraiya.'_ his eyes showed amusement at the thought.

The thought of seeing Jiraiya once again with Naruto by his side.

Ah the pleasure...

"Come Naruto-kun you must be hungry."

The boy only nodded and followed the man outside the room. Looking around he noticed the tree he looked at before. A sudden wind made his body tense. He put his arms around himself in attempt of warming up.

_'Its cold.'_ his thoughts were interrupted as he felt a warmness around him. Looking up form the ground he noticed he had been given a coat. Tucking it in ran to catch up to the man.

"Thanks" he said as another person's scent came to him as they both walked into the room. The scent of herbs and medicine came form the boy along with the small tint of snakes.

The boy looked to be a few years older then him.

He had long sliver hair that was tied up leaving his bangs to fall into place. He also wore glasses. He was not as pale as the man he had met once before. He also wore a weird headband around his head that had a musical note on it.

"Ah Naruto-kun, nice to see your awake"

_'Naruto? Now that I think about it the man that next to me called me by that name before. I guess Naruto is my name.'_ he thought while he continued to examine Kabuto

"Ano, who are you?" his voice was small yet it was still heard.

"Why? Naruto- kun, Do you not remember me?" The young one shook his head as the sliver hair men turned his attention towards his master Orochimaru and receiving a nod he understood.

The sliver hair man smiled as he pointed at himself and said "My name is Kabuto" he pointed towards the boy "And yes, you are Naruto" and then he motioned towards the pale man "and he is Orochimaru-sama"

"Ano, Kabuto-san where am I?"

"Naruto-kun you are in Otokagure, in other words Sound village." He said while Naruto looked around the mansion and back at Kabuto.

"Kabuto-san who am I?" At that question Kabuto turned to meet Naruto's eyes and smiled but instead of Kabuto answering Orochimaru did.

"You are Naruto of Sound village. You are my student as well as my prodigy. You are of the elite of Sound shinobi." and with that Orochimaru turned around and walked away.

All the time Naruto looked confused. Questions like _'are they telling the truth? Should I trust them? And what the heck is a shinobi?' _ran through his mind.

Returning his gaze to Kabuto he asked

"Kabuto-san what is a shinobi?"

For some reason that one question seem to have caught Kabuto slightly of guard. But he quickly retaliated. "Come Naruto-kun well get something to eat and then I'll tell you." His stomach grumbled while he cheeks fought the sudden blush down as he followed Kabuto.

- Scene Break -

__

'Konoha, whenever Kabuto-san mentioned it I could have sworn I saw deep hatred built from Orochimaru-sama's eyes.'

Not that he himself could've helped it. Whenever he heard 'Konoha' shivers ran down his spine. _'Pathetic, to have that type of reaction in my unconscious state towards that place named Konoha.' _

Closing his blue eye that shined with curiosity he leaned back, his head resting on the wall. _'In my state it would be very foolish for me to leave.' _

Opening his eyes he let a small smirk grace his lips _'I may not remember anything but one thing I do know is that this Leaf has caused me pain in some way and I may be curious about it but I cannot travel without knowing how to protect myself.' _

His small smirk disappeared as he crossed his arms and sighed _'For now it would be best for me to stay and learn how to protect myself.'_

-Scene Break -

A month had passed since Naruto had awakened from his a coma. Orochimaru had spent the whole month re-teaching Naruto everything about the world he once knew.

The first week they had begun with basics which he learned at a very fast pace.

They continued on and soon he reached genin level status which he finished in nearly in two days. Later on they took him in the battle field and he learned to kill once again.

In fact it seems that Naruto was as fond of blood as his master. 

_'The Kyuubi instincts I guess.' _Orochimaru thought as he remembered the boy's first kill.

Later on they tried a battle session of chuunin level which he excelled at. Re-teaching him techniques were the easiest for him to learn. It seems that even when he had forgotten everything the natural instincts and fighting abilities he had remained glued into his mind.

The lessons went on and soon a year had passed.

Naruto learned the arts of the shinobi once again form his sensei Orochimaru and Kabuto occasionally. He learned medical techniques as well as snake type moves. He also relearned many techniques such as

****

Kage bushin, Kawarima, Shunshin, and other high rank techniques.

He also had a large arsenal of Fuuton base jutsu which is natural to him along with water and Fire.

They had also trained him in mind as well as in body.

Though throughout his lessons his mind needed no help form others. He had an IQ over 280, which technically seemed impossible to others but it was thanks to Kyuubi no Kitsune.

His regular IQ was around the 200's but thanks to Kyuubi his IQ was improved greatly. He also relearned how to use the red chakra which seemed to make him a bit freaked out yet comfortable. Which also brought him to learn about the demon that once resigned in his belly.

Learning to accept that fact he continued on with his training. With new found determination to become stronger. He never asked about his past considering what he had learned about the 'human sacrifices' form his master's library.

- Scene Break -

_'Weakling'_ he thought as he dodged the fire ball that was aimed for his stomach. Quickly he used the smoke ball as a distraction and summoned a clone. It took his place as he prepared a jutsu.

His clone ran towards his opponent at a speed to rival a mid-level Jounin. Throwing a kunai the clone used himself as a distraction as he finished.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **

A minute later...

There in the battle field laid the corpse of his now dead opponent.

Orochimaru appeared form thin air and smirked "Well done my pupil" nodding his head he left.

Naruto looked at the dead corpse before him and frowned. _'Not strong enough' _he thought as a small bell was heard and both he and Orochimaru disappeared.

- Scene Break

Soon another year had passed.

His power continued to grow and soon his level reached that of a high ANBU but for him it wasn't good enough. It never was good enough.

He learned of his birthplace and the environment he thrown into in his youth. Hatred grew like a spearding virus at his once so called home. He pushed himself into his limits many times in his quest of becoming strong as he was once before and then planned on surpassing that level.

His hatred for the Yondaime grew to rival that of Orochimaru.

After all wouldn't you curse the man that made you entire life a living hell? The man who sacrificed his own blood for ignorant humans who turned their back on the so called 'hero's' son?

Orochimaru himself loved seeing the hatred for Konoha shine in his pupil eyes. He reminded him so much of him is his youth.

Technically speaking his pupil was genius, a prodigy and his loyalty remand with Sound and to Orochimaru, his beloved mentor.

Orochimaru never felt more grateful to Konoha at the moment.

- Scene Break -

A small cherry blossom traveled down from the Sakura tree landing in his soft hand. The cerulean eyes looked at the blossom with a pained expression.

For whatever reason might be he found the sight of a Sakura blossoms painful. His heart hurt and he was surprised.

He himself believed that he had no heart.

In the battlefield he felt pleasure in the feeling of his prey withering below him.

He loved to see his prey run away in fear, hoping to escape but knowing deep inside somewhere that they would be dead by the reminder of the day.

He loved the feel of his blade when unsheathing it.

The fear in his prey's eyes.

That feeling was like a forbidden pleasure.

One that a human should not have.

The fear, how he loved it though he may always appear emotionless.

When it came towards his missions he left no one alive. No man, women or child would be left alive.

Yet when out in the battlefield he felt no blood lust. He felt no emotions. He could have cared less for another being.

His sensei had taught him that emotions are for the weak. He also believed in it. Emotions are something that only weakened him.

The only thing that ever made him feel anything at all was the cherry blossom of Sakura trees which he had no explanation for.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

No, it was the feeling that burned him from the inside.

He wished for that beautiful red water to rain again.

Sighing he crushed the blossom in his hand and left.

Right now it wasn't the time to think of such foolish things.

-Scene Break-

Thrusting his blade threw his prey's heart red blood rained out as his face plastered an appeased smirk. Beheading the fool who ran recklessly with a sword to him thinking he could harm him.

Soon more of that lovely rain ran throughout that area.

Soon almost none of the fifty men that were foolish enough to try to hurt him laid dead on the cold ground.

Running towards the man that he had dared called him bastard he aimed for his chest and ran his threw it. Pulling it back out he stopped at the heart of the man and removed it ripping it out without mercy.

His dark smirk and glowing cold eyes that showed amusement, he crushed the man's heart in his hand. The last man watched the boy in horror as his comrades fell.

Turning back he tried to run for it but was stopped when the feeling of his legs disappeared. He fell towards the ground and quickly looked towards his legs to see they were cut off. The immense fear of dying prevented the feeling of the pain of his legs gone as he crawled out trying to leave.

Naruto looked at the man with boredom and bit his finger and did a row of seals and soon a mid-sized red furred Kitsune appeared.

The Kitsune looked at Naruto and soon bowed his head "Naruto-sama."

"Kaori."

"Hai"

"You're meal." The fox now identified as Kaori eyes shined with hunger as a cold smirk placed itself on it's cute face.

Looking at his fox he spoke once again "Make sure he doesn't scream."

The fox looked at his master in curiosity he never cared before why would he care now?

Seeing the curious gaze of his fox he spoke satisfying the curiosity of the young kit. "The sound of a man screaming towards his death gets rather annoying after a while."

With that said he turned and left leaving the red Kitsune whose eyes bled blood red. The Kitsune turned towards his meal and smiled a predatory smile in his face.

The man only looked at the Kitsune in shocked horror as he felt sharp teeth enter his neck.

- Scene Break -

"Thank you" he said towards the waitress who brought his drink. The waitress merely looked at him and quickly lowered her head so fast that it would leave a jounin feeling jealous of that speed. She quickly mumbled a "You're welcome" and left leaving a very confused costumer.

_'Weird. Why do they always do that?'_ he thought as he picked up the glass and drank his water totally ignoring the looks of lust several women and men sent him and the looks of envy in the male costumers faces.

After finishing his drink he left.

It was still early so he decides to stick around and explore.

While walking down the street he smelled a pleasant aroma and soon followed it towards a small stand. Going inside he saw where the pleasant aroma came form and ordered a bowl.

One quickly became five

Five became eight

Eight became twelve

And finally twelve became sixteen

And soon a favorite new meal was that which was called ramen.

Although he would never admit it to anyone he loved that food. Ordering some take out he left the small stand and continued on his way towards the small motel he is staying at.

The sound of sniffing caught his attention as he saw a young girl that looked about the age of eight sitting next to the cold wall.

The sound of grumbling came form her stomach as she moaned out of hunger. Looking at his food and back at the girl he sighed. Taking a step towards the girl he laid his food down and left.

The small girl only saw a shadowed figure. At first she was scared but when she saw him leave she looked towards the ground towards what he left and found it to be food.

_'Angel?'_ she thought while she began to eat

- Scene Break -

After resting and leaving the motel he once again found himself in front of the very same ramen stand he ate earlier. Ordering some ramen he ate in silence will his thoughts remain on that little girl form earlier?

Why had he helped her?

Leaving the stand he walked towards the southern part of the village to leave when the faint sound of whimpering caught his attention.

Turning around in the corner he saw a group of man beating the young girl he saw earlier.

In less then a second all men were unconscious as he looked at the small delicate child that was gravely wounded. Making seals his hands glowed green as the young girl's bruises healed quickly.

He gently held the girl as she awoke and his eyes widened a bit as he saw her eyes. They were that of a beautiful shad of aqua green filled with innocence. She had long brown hair, and wore a light red kimono with no footwear.

The little girl that awoke looked up as she regained her vision. She looked up to meet with two deadly dead yet beautiful blue orbs.

Standing up she took a real good look at him, he had long beautiful shiny blond hair that was tied up. His skin was tanned and finally those enchanting orbs. He wore a black cloak which covered his whole being, with that the man stood up and looked at her.

He looked at the small girl, now that she was better he started leaving when he felt her chakra energy follow him.

She followed the man she believed was an angel and when she saw him slower his pace she catch up to him sure that she could follow him.

He didn't know why he lowered his pace but as she reached him his mind told him to leave her, but his body didn't respond in fact his body let her follow him.


End file.
